


Prime Empire Episode 9 but better

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Basically if episode 9 didn't make Jaya but Cole, the actual dancer of the group, to join the dance competition.
Relationships: Cole & Kai (Ninjago)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	Prime Empire Episode 9 but better

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know shit about dancing besides the tango needing two people

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The others nodded eagerly at Lloyd's question, except Kai who was a bit skeptical.

"Wait, but who's going to enter? It's not like we can all just go, we don't know how to dance!"

Before Jay and Nya could raise their hands, Cole spoke up.

"I can dance! I went to the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts, remember? I was born for this!"

"But Nya and I are two people. Us dancing together could increase our chances!" Jay protested.

"Dude, just because you're a pro at DDR, doesn't mean you're better than me. I've been trained for literal years by professionals to dance, you were raised in a junkyard and Nya by Kai-"

"Hey!"

"I think I have a good chance at winning. Besides, I'm the only person in Ninjago who has successfully performed the Triple Tiger Sashay, I think I deserve extra points for that."

No one could argue with him. After all, he was right.

"Oh, fine! But don't blow this! This is our only chance to earn enough credit to enter the Speedway 5 Billion, and we can't afford to lose!" Jay admitted.

"Alright! Cole is the one who's gonna dance for us. Let's go!" Lloyd concludes.

-

"Ladies and gentlemen and creatures of all kinds, welcome to Terra Technica's Dance-Off!" The announcer announced. "Five teams competing for admiration, acclaim, and five hundred credits-Huh? What's this? A dancer competing solo? He'll have to work harder than everyone else to make up for not having a partner!"

Cole looked up at the source of the sound. "Do I?"

"Ooh, he's pretty confident! But is that enough to win? Let's find out! Let the dance-off...BEGIN!"

The competitors began dancing with their partners, except for Cole. He observes them, looking at how they move their bodies with the music, trying to earn as many points as possible.

"Not bad. But how well are they against someone both trained in martial arts and actual dancing?"

The earth ninja dropped to the floor and breakdanced. The crowd cheered even louder than they already were and all the dancers stopped to see what caused them to do that and gasped in amazement.

"Wow! Amazing! Even without a partner the solo dancer still manages to keep up with everyone! But how well can he do...against the TANGO?!"

The music changes to one more befitting the dance. People began getting disqualified more and more. Cole, seeing as he didn't have a partner, grabbed Kai from the crowd.

"Okay, we never said that wasn't allowed. We should really make our rules more specific."

"Dude, why'd you take me?! I don't know how to dance!"

"The tango is a partner dance, and you were the closest one. Don't worry about it, just follow my lead."

He helped Kai count the steps as they danced. For a beginner, the fire ninja was surprisingly good. As they were getting used to it, the only other team left stepped on Kai's foot.

"Ow!" They stopped dancing as they looked at the culprit. "They're cheated!"

They continued to dance as best as they could, trying to be as far away as possible from the other team. Suddenly, they heard the noise of a laser blaster being shot several times.

"It seems like there has been a slight interruption to the competition!" The announcer's voice exclaimed.

"The Red Visors! They're here!" Kai pointed out.

"Kai, I'm gonna hit them using you, alright?!!"

"Alright!"

Cole grabbed Kai by his feet and spun him around, knocking several of the Red Visors down.

"Sorry about that! You can leave and fight them now. I have a dance-off to win."

Kai ran towards some of them, summoning his sword and hitting as many as he could.

Just as three Red Visors got near the earth ninja, he jumps onto their heads, performing the Triple Tiger Sashay.

The crowd went silent as the timer ended. Only after a few moments did the announcer say anything.

"Excuse my language, but what the fuck. What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck WHAT THE FUCK. HE JUST DID THAT. HE JUST DID THE TRIPLE TIGER FUCKING SASHAY. THE HARDEST DANCE MOVE EVER CREATED, ONLY HAVING BEEN SUCCESSFULLY PERFORMED BY ONE PERSON. Y'ALL TELLING ME THAT THAT PERSON IS HERE, RIGHT NOW, PARTICIPATING IN A DANCE-OFF AGAINST NORMAL PEOPLE. THIS DESERVES A FIRST PLACE SPOT, NO QUESTION. WE CAN ONLY GIVE YOU 500 CREDITS, BUT IF I COULD I WOULD GIVE YOU TWICE THE AMOUNT. WHAT THE FUCK."

The crowd cheered as Cole gave a bow as his credits changed from 153 to 653. More Red Visors arrived to attack but they got crushed by the crowd mobbing Cole. The one left got punched in the face by Kai.

**Author's Note:**

> Cole and Kai are meant to be platonic since I hc Cole as aro but y'all can see it as romantic if you'd like


End file.
